


Fix Me

by LadyFogg



Series: Angel with a Shotgun [9]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Camping, F/M, Language, Love Bites, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smoking, Smut, Table Sex, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and Lola are on the case as a series of disappearances from a nearby campground forces you, John and Chas back into the field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix Me

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Song: https://play.spotify.com/track/60OKW0mZiPFHVpHl3eHueg

“You need to focus,” John chastises as the spell you try fizzles and fails.

“ _You_ focus,” you snap, annoyed.

You have been at it for hours. Magical training was something you never really considered or needed. You worked spells on your own and if you couldn’t get it right away, you moved on to something else. But now that your magic is shared with John’s, he’s determined you learn as many spells as possible to test their strength. The result was hours of spellcasting and absolute frustration on your part.

“Lola, you can do this,” John says. “You just need to clear your mind.”

Easier said than done. It’s not like you don’t like using magic. You think it’s pretty fucking awesome. Your hesitancy comes from the ominous warning Zed left you with the last time she showed up. As a result, you have refused to dabble in any dark arts. Not only did you have no interest in dealing with demons, but you want to avoid John having to for as long as possible.

At first John understood. He had been adamant about you not getting involved in the dark arts back when you reconnected on the cruise. But now you can tell he’s a little frustrated. Mainly because he needs to tailor his spell lessons to not include demon summoning or blood sacrifices. And because you're not exactly known for your patience.

“I’m trying,” you say. “But we’ve been at this for hours. I need to rest.” You’re supposed to be trying to conjure ice in your hand. Fire you can do no problem. Ice is a little trickier and so far all you’ve managed is really cold water.

“Fatigue is good, pain is good,” John counters. “It’s how you build stamina.” He’s next to you, mirroring your stance, with the exception of the large ball of ice resting in his palm.

You can’t stand your frustration anymore so you do the only thing you can think of. You hit the ball of ice out of his hand so it falls onto the floor and rolls away. John shoots you an unamused look.

“I’ll remember you said that when I give you combat training,” you tell him as he goes to retrieve the ice. He tosses it up in the air before catching it and squeezing it between both palms. It disappears in a cloud of snowflakes. Show off.

“I don’t need--”

“Bullshit,” you cut him off. “That was the deal. You train me in magic, I train you to be able to not get knocked out and dragged away so easily.”

“Oy! I can handle myself!” John insists, hands on his hips.

You square your shoulders, adjusting your position into a battle stance. “Block me then,” you say.

“What--?” Before John can finish, you throw a punch, catching him right in the nose. His hands immediately fly to cover his face. “BLOODY FUCKING HELL!”

“See, you need training,” you say.

“That wasn’t fair!” John exclaims, scrunching his face as his eyes water. He gently touches his nose but he doesn’t have to worry. You held back so he’s not bleeding. “That was a cheap shot.”

“Still hit you,” you say.

“Of course, when you catch a bloke off guard,” John complains, glaring at you.

“Fine, come at me then,” you say, beckoning him forward. “You attack first.”

“Lola, I’m not going to attack you.”

“Pussy.”

“Well, if you’re offering, love,” John says with a cheeky grin.

You roll your eyes and punch him again, earning yourself another string of swears. This time his nose does bleed a little and he wipes it away with the back of his hand. He narrows his eyes at you. “Alright then,” he says, taking his tie off. He rolls up his sleeves and you adjust yourself into a defensive stance. He puts his fists up and you both start to circle each other. When he eventually throws a punch, you dodge it easily.

“Too slow,” you tell him with a smirk. “Don’t hurl your arm so much, you’ll throw it out.”

John doesn’t say anything, just clenches his jaw and tries again. You still dodge it.

“Better, but not by much.”

This time, he fakes you out and uses his other fist to try for a hit. You still anticipate it however and seize his arm. Using his momentum against him, you turn into his body, pressing your back against his chest before flinging him over your shoulder.

He lands on his ass with a loud “Owwwww!” before letting himself fall onto his back.

You stand over him and then sit down on his lap. He lays beneath you, arms outstretched, face twisted with pain. He’s not hurting too bad. You barely even felt it when you punched him, so this pain is more about his bruised ego than anything else. You prop your chin in your hand as you rest your elbow on your knee. “What was that about not needing training?”

“Point made,” he says through a gasp.

You give him a mock pout before leaning down to press an open-mouthed kiss to his lips. He responds with a groan, hand coming up to tangle in your hair. You can feel whatever pain you caused him melt away as his tongue comes out to stroke yours longingly. But you don’t let him. You draw back before things can go any further. He gives you a large smirk. “Bedroom?”

You scoff, batting his hand away. “I totally just kicked your ass and it actually turned you on? You have issues, you know that?”

“Yes, yes, I’m a bad boy,” John purrs, propping himself up onto his elbows with a wince. “Maybe you should punish me.”

“Mmm, maybe I should.”

“Listening to you two is punishment enough,” Chas calls loudly from the dining room table, where he’s been sitting this whole time.

You laugh at his expense. As you move to stand up, John does as well. To add insult to injury, you push his chest so he falls backwards again. “Oy!” he says after you as you retreat to the table with Chas.

He’s busy looking intently at his laptop and you drop into the chair next to him, stealing a chip off his plate. “What are you looking at, Papa Chas?”

“For the love of god, don’t call me that,” Chas grumbles. “And I think I have a job.”

“What is it?” John calls, pulling himself to his feet with a loud groan.

Chas pushes his laptop towards you so you can see the news reports he’s pulled up. You steal another chip and munch thoughtfully. “What am I looking at?” you ask.

“You see these reports here,” Chas says, pointing at the screen. “There have been a string of disappearances from Echo Lake Campground. About five in the past few months. I’ve been going back further to see if there have been any in this area before and there were, seven years ago. Back then seven people went missing. Same place.”

“So we can expect two more,” John says, coming to stand between you and Chas. You reach for more chips off Chas’s plate, while John steals half his sandwich. Chas makes a noise of annoyance at both of you before shoving his plate in your direction.

“So it would seem,” he says gruffly. “We’re taking this one, right?”

You glance up at John questioningly. He hesitates for a moment, but with both you and Chas staring him down, he caves. “Yes, yes, alright,” he says before taking a bite of the sandwich. “Any leads? Thinking demon?”

Chas shakes his head. “There’s not much,” he says. “Just that their stuff was left behind with no trace of the campers themselves. Police are thinking a serial killer, but there were weird drag marks around each of the camps. And they all disappeared within the same five to ten mile radius. There aren’t any bears really in that particular area, so we can rule that out. May suggest something else. We won’t know more until we get there.”

“How far away?” you ask, picking up the other half of the sandwich. Training has left you ravenous. It always does.

“Couple of hours,” Chas says. He gets up from the table and move towards the kitchen to make himself a new sandwich. “There’s not much in the area by way of hotels. We may need to be there a few days so we should plan ahead.”

“Well, we’ll do a quick canvas tomorrow, see what we can find and decide what to do then,” John says, mouth full of food. “In the meantime,” he points his sandwich at you. “You need to practice. You haven’t used any rune magic since your resurrection.”

You swallow your own food before talking. “By choice,” you tell him. “Was focused on this whole feeling your emotions thing we have going on. But we have a handle on that now. Besides, I can’t just jump into using magic again after not using it for so long. That’s how accidents happen.”

“Regardless, it’s time to get back to it,” John says.

“Fine, but you need combat training,” you tell him. “If my magic needs to be as good as yours, your combat needs to be good as mine.”

“No offense, love,” John says. “I’ve seen you fight and I think I’m better off with my own tactics.” He puts his sandwich down and reaches for Chas’s glass of water. Chas, on his way back from the kitchen with a new sandwich, lets out an annoyed groan and turns back to get a new drink.

“Offense greatly taken, twat,” you snap. “And if you’re referring to the Succubus, that was three fucking years ago. You haven’t even seen half of my moves.”

“Is that so?” John purrs, taking a step towards you. He puts one hand on the table and the other one on the back of your chair as he moves in close. “Well I know there are some moves of yours I’m a big fan of. Care to show me them again?”

“Oh, honey,” you say in a condescendingly sweet voice. “Kindly go fuck yourself.”

John shrugs as he leans in for a kiss. “Whatever gets the job done.”

“I think I prefered it when you two were fighting,” Chas says, dropping down into the seat across from you.

You ignore him and let John kiss you.

Things between you two have been going surprisingly well. After your talk a couple of days ago, you could feel the difference. John’s more relaxed around you and is no longer hesitant to show affection, much to Chas’s dismay. Each day it gets a little easier to fall into the role of John’s partner. In the end, you’re glad you didn’t pretend like things weren’t awkward. You’ve at least been able to get over that feeling fairly quicker than you thought you would.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Chas continues, interrupting your kiss. “I’m glad you guys worked it out. But, if you two love me at all, you will keep your sexual escapades in the bedroom. At least while I’m actually here.”

“Hey, when our magical energy gets going, sometimes we just have to go with the flow,” you tell him with a shrug.

“Well, stop going with the flow on the couches,” Chas scolds. “I sit on those!”

“Poor, Chas,” John taunts, taking the seat Chas had vacated earlier. “Hard being the third wheel sometimes, ennit?”

Chas rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I’m clearly heartbroken about it,” he says in a deadpanned voice.

You chuckle as you finish the last of your lunch. “Alright, I’m going to clean up a bit,” you say, pushing yourself up to stand. You’ve been training for a few hours and though magic isn’t as strenuous as physical combat, it still take a lot out of you and a warm shower feels like just the thing to perk you up. “I’ll also go through my weapons and see what we have. Let me know if you think of anything we may need.”

Chas waves you off, but as you turn to leave, John seizes your hand and pulls you back so you’re pressed against him. “Jesus Christ,” you say as his arm snakes around your waist. “I’m just going to the bedroom. Control yourself, man.”

“Can’t, won’t,” John says, tilting his head back expectedly. You roll your eyes but lean down for one more kiss. His hand wanders down to grip your ass.

You jump at the action before pushing yourself out of his grasp. “Who knew John Constantine would be so clingy?” you tease. “You know, I’m starting to rethink this whole relationship thing.”

“You love it.”

Secretly you do. But you’re not about to admit that to him. Instead you just roll your eyes and walk away. You can tell Chas is looking at John as you leave and before you’re out of earshot you hear, “Well that’s getting old really quick.”

You chuckle, missing John’s response. Poor Chas. Except not really, because you know he’s happy for you two.

You go into yours and John’s room, fully intent on taking a shower. Until you see Zed sitting on the bed. You sigh and close the bedroom door behind you. “And you’re back.”

“I’m back,” Zed says with a smile. “Nice cover on the magic thing.”

“It wasn’t a cover,” you tell her with a pointed look. “I meant what I said. I can’t just jump into using magic that intensely without a little build up. Last thing I need is to lose control of it. Considering how powerful it seems to be.”

“And the fact that you’re scared John will use it in ways you don’t want to has nothing to do with it?” Zed asks knowingly.

“You should have been a therapist,” you say sarcastically, yanking your tank top off. “Truly. Your insight is awe-inspiring.”

Zed chuckles. “I think it’s great you want to train John as well,” she says.

“Equality is a big thing,” you tell her, stepping out of your pants. “By the way, you have any info on these disappearances we’re going to investigate?”

Zed shrugs. “Nope,” she says. “Despite what you think, we angels don’t know everything.”

“Okay, sounds fake, but whatever,” you say. “Why haven’t you shown yourself to John, by the way? You know I tell him when you visit me. No real point in not showing up when we’re both around.”

“Honestly?” Zed asks. “Because it pisses him off.”

You laugh at this. “Alright, fair enough,” you say. “Respect.”

“You’re doing well easing him into the magic,” Zed comments as you move towards the bathroom, disposing of your bra along the way. “Also, since when do you stay in the same room?”

It’s true. You quietly had moved your stuff into John’s room the day after you decided to try this whole couple thing. Chas hadn’t noticed yet, or if he had, he hadn’t said anything. It honestly made more sense. You sleep better next to him and ever since the Jinn incident, you two had been reluctant to be apart for very long. He assures you it’s part of the connection, but you know better.

“Since a few days ago,” you tell her. “I sleep here most nights anyways.”

“So, you two are an official couple now...still weird,” Zed says.

“You’re not the only one who feels that way,” you tell her. “Trust me. Now, you have anything else or can I take a shower?”

Zed waves her hand. “Don’t let me stop you.”

You shrug and go into the bathroom. A few seconds later, you’re standing under the spray when you hear Zed’s voice coming from the doorway. “How’s the connection been?”

“Fine, a lot easier to deal with now,” you tell her, running your hands through your wet hair. “Our emotions have been really in-sync, which helps. It’s when our emotions clash that we have trouble. But, I don’t have to block him out most days. And I rarely feel him block me out.”

“You two have it all figured out then.”

You don’t like the sound of Zed’s tone. “You know something I don’t?”

“No,” comes the nonchalant response.

You sigh heavily and roll your eyes, opening the door so you can shoot her a glare, “Listen, lady--” But she’s gone. You really hate it when she does that. You scoff and go back to your shower, trying not to read too much into the situation. You’ll only make yourself annoyed and angry. You feel John’s curiousity at your sudden emotional switch so you send him a wave of reassurance. It’s something you and he have barely learned is possible. He’s used it on you a few times when you’ve woken from a nightmare. It’s also helpful because it forces you both to have a bit more control over your emotions.

After you’ve showered and dressed, you head back to your old room to take a look at your weapons. You’ve turned the room into an armory of sorts. The bed had been removed and John had help you drag some empty display cases out of the many storage closets. Seriously, this place has so many fucking rooms. You’re sure there is probably an armory already in there somewhere, but you like knowing exactly where your personal weapons are. You have actively avoided exploring the Mill House. Last thing you want is to mess with that shit.

You take some time to do some more organizing so you can get rid of the last couple of boxes you have yet to unpack. It feels weird unpacking your stuff. Even in your loft you still had stuff in boxes, never knowing when you’d have to pick up and go. But now that you and John are living at the Mill House for good, it feels nice settling in. For once.

You’re just wondering if there is enough space in the room for a sparring mat when the door opens and closes behind you. You don’t have to turn around to know it’s John. You reach out to pick up a sword you had found in the main room the other day. You figured it would work better in the armory, but haven’t found a place for it.

“Hey, just in time. I found this sword yesterday and thought it would look better in here. I was trying to find a spot on the wall for it. What do you think?” You turn to face John as you give the weapon a few practice swings.

“Trust me, love,” John says, shaking his head. “You don’t want to be using that.”

“Why not?” you ask. “Afraid it’s something else that I’m better at than you?”

“Oh really,” John says with a knowing smirk. “Tell me, what do you think you’re better than me at?”

You shrug. “Most things, really,” you say without thinking. “Better at assessing situations, better at rune magic, certainly better at cooking.”

“What about sex?” John asks smirk still in place as he steps closer to you.

“Oh we’re both pretty fucking amazing at sex,” you tell him. “I mean, sometimes I feel like I’m better at knowing what you want than you are at knowing what I want--”

“Alright, enough of that,” John cuts you off. His hand comes out to close around the hilt of the sword to pull it away from you, just above where you’re gripping it. “This is the Sword of Night, which compels the holder to tell the truth.”

“Oh really?” you ask. You smirk at him and John’s smile fades.

“Don’t you dare--”

Too late. The chain tattoo around your wrist slithers off to wrap itself around John’s, binding you to him as you close your hand around his. The action makes him grip the sword tighter, unable to let go. The chain continues its path until you and John are secured to the sword. “You wanted me to practice my rune magic. Be careful what you wish for. What truths does John Constantine have for me today?”

“As bloody attractive as I find your show of dominance,” John says. “I’m too arrogant to consider the fact that the sword will actually work on me.” As soon as the words spill out, his eyes widen. He promptly shuts his mouth tightly, refusing to say anything else.

You laugh. “Is that so,” you say, stepping in closer so that your body presses against his tantalizingly. “So you like it when I take charge? Can’t say I’m surprised. What else do you find attractive about me?”

John doesn’t answer. You can tell it’s physically taxing for him to keep his mouth shut. But he does it anyways.

“Do you like it when I touch you?” you purr in his ear, lips dragging along the shell. He whimpers, but still doesn’t speak. You find it hilarious that he’s trying not to say anything, since he’s usually all for dirty talk. This is different though. This would be him being brutally honest, which he’s in no way ready for. “Aww, you’re no fun.”

“And sometimes I think I’m having too much fun with you,” John blurts out. “Too much fun for this to be real. Too much fun for this not to be ripped away again. But I can’t help myself. You’re like a bloody drug I can’t get enough off. And if you don’t let me drop this sword so I can properly touch you I may go insane.”

You close the distance between you two and kiss him full on the mouth without warning. You lessen your grip as the chain moves away so he can drop the sword. He promptly wraps his arms around your waist as he kisses you back. When you draw away, the chain binding him to you slithers back around your wrist, turning into a simple tattoo once more.

“Well that was interesting,” you say. You pick up the sword and carefully place it so it’s leaning against the nearest display case. John’s arms snake around your waist from behind and his mouth is hungry against the back of your neck. “Okay, seriously, dude,” you say. “How can you be this horny, all the time?” Despite your tone, you lean into his touch with a soft sigh. You can’t really blame him; you did egg him on.

“You can’t kiss me like that and expect me _not_ to have a raging erection after,” John chuckles, breath tickling your ear. He drags his lips across your sensitive skin. The action causes a powerful shudder to run through your body and you can’t help but reach up to slide your hand into his hair.

“How silly of me. What was I thinking?” you say with a deep chuckle of your own. “Though your sudden constant need to be inside me is a little disconcerting and confusing.”

“Is it?” John asks, hand sliding down your stomach to unbutton your jeans. “I would have thought it would be obvious what’s going on here.”

“Humor me,” you tell him. “What is going on here?”

His hand passes under the waistband of your jeans and he makes a noise in the back of his throat when he realizes you’re not wearing underwear. “I went four bloody months without having you. Four months thinking I’d probably never get to have you again,” he says, his tongue snaking out to trace along your ear before he takes your earlobe between his teeth. “And now you’re here and you’re not leaving anytime soon. I daresay Lola, you have me positively _entranced_.”

You can’t help yourself but laugh at his choice of wording. It’s such an obvious pick-up line. The last bit of his speech at least. The beginning was completely genuine. In fact he probably threw in the line to avoid turning the situation into something more serious. Or because there was something else he wanted to say but couldn’t.

John laughs too. You pull away so you can turn around to face him. “Really? That’s what you’re going with?” you ask as he wraps his arms around you again and pulls you close. His mouth drops to your neck and he slowly backs you up until you hit the display case. “Like, has that line actually ever worked before? The entranced one, I mean.”

“You’d be surprised,” John says with a raised eyebrow. He slides your jeans down your hips so they fall and pool around your ankles. As you step out of them, he takes the end of your shirt and pushes it up, hand searching for your breast as he bends his head to take your nipple between his lips.

“Well, that line doesn’t work for me,” you say, biting back a groan. “Try something else.” You tighten your hold on his hair and tug slightly, not really in an attempt to pull him away, mainly just for the hell of it.

“How about this…” he hisses, drawing away to pull your shirt up and over your head. After he tosses it to the side, he leans his mouth in close to yours, almost kissing you but not quite. “You have me, love. All of me. Let me have all of you.”

“Yup, yup, that works better,” you say with an urgent nod as he lifts you onto the display case. You dive in for a kiss, taking his face between your hands and pressing your mouth to his urgently.

It only lasts a second because he pulls away and drops to the floor in front of you. His eyes glint mischievously as he hoists your legs over his shoulders. He doesn’t wait for you to adjust to the movement before his tongue slides out to swipe along your slit. Your breath catches in your throat instantly and one of your hands moves to tangle in his hair again.

Hands gripping your thighs tightly, John sets a brutal pace with his mouth, moving his lips against your aching cunt almost mercilessly.

He dives his tongue inside of you and you can’t help but buck against him. You gasp at the sensation, fingers curling tightly around the strands of hair between them. John groans at the rough action and it spurs him on. He laps hungrily at you. Your eyes are closed but you can feel him staring up at you. You must look good to him because you feel that wave of adoration wash over him.

Within seconds he has you trembling under the ministrations of his talented tongue. Your thighs are a quivering mess and are practically locked on either side of his head. But you’re frustrated because he’s toying with you. Several times you find yourself close to coming only to have him slow down. He keeps bringing you to the edge before immediately backing off.

When you can’t take it anymore, you give his hair a particularly sharp tug. “More,” you order.

John pulls away from you completely. He stands and reaches down to unbutton his pants. You eye him hungrily, your chest heaving in anticipation. Once his trousers and underwear are bunched around his ankles, he wraps your legs around his waist. “Ready for Johnny, aren’t you, love?” he coos, giving your hips a small tug so you’re slightly hanging over the edge of the display case.

You can feel his cock throb urgently against your thigh. “I think you’re more ready for me,” you tease. You yank his head back so that his neck is exposed before running your tongue along the salty skin. He practically melts against you. “Now fuck me.”

It takes a few pumps of his hips before he’s buried fully inside of you. The feeling of completion washes over you almost instantly and you practically feast on his neck as he starts to set a steady pace. His thrusts are deep and his hands grips your ass tightly as he moves against you. The angle is perfect and he soon has you back right on the verge of coming. This time you know he’s not going to stop, mainly because now that he’s finally getting what he wants, his own release is not too far behind.

“Lola!” he pants, breath hot against your ear. “ _Fuck_ …”

“John, come for me,” you order, clinging to him. “I’m so close, but I need you to come for me first. You gonna come for me?”

“Yes,” he hisses.

“Why?”

“Because I’m yours.”

It’s like a trigger. The phrase and the complete lack of hesitation on his part sends your body into a frenzy that even your magical connection cannot compete with. You groan and sink your teeth into his shoulder. He practically howls as the brief pain tips him and gives him that final push. He comes hard and a few seconds later, you’re right there with him, calling his name.

The display cases rattle loudly and somehow in your lust addled brain you retain some semblance of control and rein your magic in as best you can. You can feel John do the same and the room eventually stops shaking. Your arms drop from around him so you can lean back on your elbows.

John buries his face in your chest as he tries to catch his breath. You’re also trying to do the same, your arms trembling as you strain to keep yourself upright. John pulls you off the display case without much warning and you fall against him, your legs giving out completely.

“Whoa, now!” you say. His arms are firm around you however and he manages to keep you from falling. He chuckles at your unsteadiness. “Why is it that after we have sex my magic always feels like it’s going to burst out of me?”

“I have a theory,” John says, placing lazy kisses along your shoulder.

Before you can ask him what his theory is, there’s a knock on the door. “Hey! You two, we gotta go!” Chas calls from the hallway.

John grunts with annoyance before letting go of you. He reaches to pull his pants up, while you do the same, scouring the floor for your shirt. You don’t even have a chance to pull it on before John’s opening the door to fix Chas with a firm stare. “What can be so bloody important?”

“There’s been another disappearance,” Chas says. “We don’t have the luxury of waiting for tomorrow. We need to go now.”

John grimaces but nods. “Yeah, alright,” he says. He looks over his shoulder at you. “Suit up, love. We have a job to do.”

You grin as you pull your shirt on over your head. “Fuck yeah we do.”

\--

Chas pulls up to the campground and you survey the area through your window.

It’s a forest, but that’s about all you can see. There are also a few signs indicating it’s a camp ground, and another showing the picture of a lake. Just past the dirt parking lot, there’s a small ranger’s station with a sign saying “Check-in here”. It hangs from one corner by a rusted chain.

“Charming,” you say.

“So what are we thinking?” Chas asks. “Agents? Civilians?”

“Probably not agents. I suspect there will be coppers investigating by now. Best stay out of their way until we know what we’re dealing with,” John says. He’s quiet for a moment before he turns to look at you from the front seat. “What do you think, love? Johnny and Lola?”

You grin. You had almost forgotten about your alter egos. “They’d be nearing the end of their first year of wedded bliss, wouldn’t they?” you ask.

John opens his brown bag and digs around for a moment before he pulls out your fake engagement and wedding ring. The fact that he carries them with him even after all this time is not lost on you. He also pulls out the ring he stole from that guard. “That they would be,” he says. “So, we’re a married couple, looking to set up camp for the evening. What about you, Chas?”

“You can be our sugar daddy,” you suggest with a grin, leaning your chin on Chas’s seat as you bat your eyelashes up at him.

Chas looks skyward, as if praying for strength. Which he probably is. “Pass,” he says. “Besides, if it comes to camping the last thing I want is to share a tent with the both of you. I’m your brother, Lola. I’ve hiked these trails before. We’ll just say I’m your guide for the trip.”

“Kill joy,” you say as the three of you pile out of the car. “Do we even have supplies if it comes to camping out?”

“In the trunk,” Chas says, slamming the car door behind him. He looks John up and down as the blond comes around the car to stand with the both of you. You instantly know why. While you and Chas look like you’re ready to rough it out in the wilderness, John certainly does not with his signature black pants, dress shoes and white button up.

John looks down at himself when he notices you staring. “What?” he asks.

“You could at least try to look the part,” you tell him, moving around the car with Chas to check out the trunk. “Chas, you have anything in there he can change into?”

“I’m not changing my clothes,” John says stubbornly.

Chas pops the trunk and starts to paw through the supplies he brought. “Here,” he says, tossing John a pair of boots that look to be his size. “At least wear these. You’ll thank me later.”

John grumbles around the cigarette he just slipped into his mouth and moves to sit in the backseat to change his shoes. Chas hands you a large backpack and you hoist it on with a grunt. Better to look the part and be prepared rather than find yourself stranded in the middle of the forest with no supplies. Chas chooses a large pack for himself and passes you one bag that has yours and John’s tent rolled into it. Next he drags out a cooler on wheels.

“Is this really a job or a bloody camping trip?” John asks, taking a drag as he comes back around. He’s wearing the boots now, but doesn’t look happy about it. “Because if it is, I didn’t sign up for that.” While he had been busy packing his brown bag, you had packed your own bag with a wide range of weapons. It seemed Chas was the smart one and had packed actual survival supplies and food.

“Put that out,” you tell John, gesturing to the cigarette. “And carry this.”

You toss the tent at him and he hurries to put his cigarette out so he can catch it. He barely manages to without dropping it. He slings the tent bag over one shoulder and grabs his brown case from the ground where he had dropped it earlier. Once you and Chas are sure you’re all set, the three of you make your way to the station.

Inside, one overweight forest ranger greets you, and by that you mean he doesn’t even look up. He’s too engrossed in his tablet, no doubt playing a game.

“Excuse me,” Chas says, as he comes up to the counter. “Three for the grounds.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the ranger says. “Just a minute.”

Chas purses his lips together but doesn’t say anything as the ranger ignores you three in favor of continuing his game.

“Oy, mate,” John snaps, after a minute. “How about some bloody customer service?”

The man holds up one finger, but doesn’t say anything further. Chas and John share a look and you sigh heavily. You push past both of them, put on your best smile, puff out your tits and say, “Excuse me, sir?”

The man’s head practically snaps off as he looks up at you with wide eyes. He immediately puts the tablet down and gets to his feet. “S’excuse me, ma’am,” he says, tipping his hat to you. “Didn’t realize--”

“That you have customers and a pair of tits shouldn’t be the reason you do your job?” you say in the sweetest voice you can possibly manage.

The man turns bright red. He’s thrown off by how polite you sound, but he recognizes the insult for what it is. “Of course...I mean, I wasn’t…”

You hold your hand up and he stops babbling. “Doesn’t matter,” you say. “My husband, my brother and I would like to camp for the night. How much?”

The man sputters as he spits out a number. You dig into your pocket and drop the necessary cash on the counter in front of you. You can feel John’s adoration for you and it makes you smile. He really does love it when you take charge. You find it hilarious, considering Zed told you so many stories of his reluctance to give her the slightest bit of control on jobs. Then again, you’re not Zed, and John probably likes seeing someone else getting the brunt of your sass for once.

“Hey, isn’t this the campground where all those people have been disappearing?” John asks, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. “The one in all the articles?”

“Oh, yeah,” the ranger says as he processes your payment. “Unfortunately people tend to stray from the main path and go on their own. Think they know the forest and can just go wherever they please. My advice, stick to the clearly marked trails.”

“You must get a lot of people through here on a daily basis,” Chas says. “Is there a spot that’s more popular than the others?”

“Well our biggest feature is the lake,” the ranger says. “We have a few pre-marked campsites on the main trail that are close to it. They are marked on the path. You can’t miss them.”

“Thank you kindly,” you say with a smile as he hands you a receipt.

“You’re very welcome,” he says, face still slightly pink from your earlier call out. “Don’t mind the police. They are investigating the area, doing some sweeps to look for the missing camper. Just keep to the the trail.”

“Will do,” Chas says. The three of you turn and leave the station.

“I’m surprised they’re still keeping the grounds open after all these disappearances,” you tell them once you’re out of earshot from the ranger.

“Their stuff hasn’t been touched and there are no bodies,” John says. “Technically means they don’t have any reason to shut the place down.”

“What do you think guys?” you ask as you start walking the dirt path. “Do you think our disappearing people stuck to the trails?”

“Most likely not,” John says at the same time Chas says, “Not a chance.”

You feel the same way. People rarely do what they’re told.

You hike your bag further up on your back once more as you let Chas take the lead. The trail seems fairly level, which you’re thankful for. You don’t mind hiking when there aren’t mountains to climb. John falls into step with you. You can feel his agitation and you know he wants a cigarette. “Resist the urge,” you tell him. The last thing you want is to leave a line of cigarette butts in your wake, or for John to set the forest on fire.

“I’m fine,” he mutters. “Except I wasn’t prepared for a bloody camping trip.”

You laugh. “We were going to investigate a campground,” you tell him. “What did you think would happen?”

John shrugs. “We’d find a motel nearby and you and I would relive our wonderful honeymoon.”

You find it funny he says this, considering you didn’t really need to use the Johnny and Lola cover very much. The ranger didn’t even seem to care who you were, once you made him feel embarrassed. “You do realize we didn’t actually get married right?” you tease. “It wasn’t actually our honeymoon. It’s important to me that you say out loud that you know this.”

At this John chuckles. “I’m not an idiot, love,” he says. “But it certainly felt like a honeymoon.”

“It did,” you admit. “Before everything went to shit and I died.”

You feel his sorrow at the reminder of your death. Well, almost death. He reaches his free hand for yours. You let him take it with a small smile before you both fall silent again.

You have to say, it feels wonderful being outside. John had tried to get you out of the Mill House from time to time, but you still spent way too many hours indoors. The weather is overcast so the sun isn’t beating down on you, but it’s still warm with a pleasant breeze.

Chas pulls a little ahead of you two, much more accustomed to the trail than you are. John starts to lag after about twenty minutes of walking. But you keep your hand in his, dragging him along. You still have a little ways to go and there’s no way you’re taking a break when you just started. There isn’t much talking. The three of you are busy taking in your surroundings and trying to keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious.

“Do you see anything out of the ordinary?” you call up to Chas after you’ve been silent for awhile.

Chas turns his head to glance over his shoulder at you. “No, nothing yet,” he says. “But I think we’re getting close. I see an officer up ahead.”

You tug on John’s hand and he groans with annoyance as you make him walk faster so you can catch up to Chas. Sure enough, there’s a cop standing a few paces shy of the trail. As you get closer, you notice there is a small, barely noticeable path leading away from the main trail and further into the woods.

“Is this where the ranger said the lake was?” you say to Chas, loud enough for the officer to hear.

“I’m not sure, sis,” Chas says, catching on immediately.

“Well, wherever it is we better get to it bloody soon,” John complains. You hold back a snort since you know he’s not even acting. “The missus may like camping but it’s not my thing.”

“Excuse me, sir,” you call to the officer. “Is this the way to the lake?”

“This area is closed off, folks,” the office says without hesitating. “Keep following the path for another half an hour and you’ll get to a better spot.”

“Oh, why is it closed?” you ask. “Did those teenagers dump something in it again? Chas, you remember last year?”

“Yeah, it was gross,” Chas agrees.

“What happened?” John asks and you glare at him for putting you on the spot.

“Just some dumb kids dumping trash into the lake,” you say. You’re too tired to come up with an elaborate story and you can sense John’s a little disappointed you were so quick on your feet. He really loves making you sweat, when he can manage to.

“No, ma’am, nothing like that,” the officer says, waving a dismissive hand. “Young man got lost in the forest.”

“Poor sod,” John says. “Have you found him yet?”

“No, but we will,” the officer assures you. “There’s nothing to worry about. Just follow the trail and stay within the marked clearings.”

“Come on,” Chas tells you and John. “Let’s keep walking so we can set up camp.”

You glance past the officer and are able to barely see the abandoned campsite through the trees. You’re able to catch a glimpse of the lake itself. The missing man’s campsite is right near the edge of the water. It’s actually a beautiful spot and you wonder why it’s not part of the designated camping areas. Strange that the camper would just leave their stuff in this great location to wander aimlessly in the woods. Definitely foul play.

You and John follow Chas away from the officer, until the man is out of sight. “Let’s set up camp for now and then we can backtrack later once it gets dark. Take a look for ourselves,” John says.

“Ah yes, trapezing in the dark when an unknown assailant is taking people,” you say. “Just like old times.”

By the time you reach the clearing the cop told you about, you’re sweating and hungry. John groans as he drops the tent bag onto the ground. He shrugs out of his trench coat and rolls his sleeves up while you and Chas start settling in for the evening.

You get to work assembling yours and John’s tent while Chas gets a small fire going. John spreads his coat on the ground and collapses onto it, propping his feet up on a rock. Until you throw a tent pole at him. It whacks him in the side of the head. “Get your ass up and help.”

“I don’t bloody know what to do,” he complains, grabbing the pole and hauling himself to his feet again.

You shove the rest of the poles into his hands. “Hold these and hand them to me when I ask,” you say. He grumbles but does as he’s told. After a few minutes, you finish putting the tent together and step back to admire your handy work. Not the greatest but it’ll hold for the evening.

Chas is busy prepping your supplies for dinner so you make John help you put his tent together as well. By the time you’re done, Chas has hamburgers grilling over the fire and the smell makes your stomach grumble.

“From the area and the fact that only the campers are missing, I’m thinking we have a forest creature of some kind,” John says as you start to organize your stuff.

“Really? How do you figure?” Chas asks.

“Drag marks, stuff is untouched, camper off the path, seven several years ago and now five or six missing? Probably was hibernating. Kills just to feed and then goes right back to sleep,” John says.

“That’s grim and depressing,” you say. “But if it’s a monster, we can kill it. So that’s a win.” Despite your shower earlier, you feel absolutely disgusting from all the walking in the heat you just did. You know the lake isn’t too far away from your current location so you grab the small satchel of toiletries you brought and a towel. “I’m going to go hit that lake and wash up. How much longer before dinner?”

“Not much,” Chas says. “Depends on how well you like your burgers.”

“I’ll be quick then.”

You set off further through the trees in search of the body of water. It takes a few minutes but you finally manage to find it about five minutes away from camp. There doesn’t seem to be anyone else around so you hang your bag and towel on a nearby branch and start to strip. After a few minutes however, you can tell you’re not alone anymore. You honestly wonder what took him so long. You were sure he was going to jump up after you as soon as you took a step away from camp.

“I can’t be quick if you’re joining me,” you say as John emerges from behind some trees.

“Chas knows,” John says with a smirk. “‘Just go after her already’.” He makes his voice deep to try to mimic his friend’s. “‘You look like a puppy who was told to stay’.”

You chuckle and drape your clothes over the branch your bag hangs from. “He’s not wrong,” you tell him, taking a few steps towards the lake. John eyes your nakedness with appreciation for a moment before he starts to undress himself.

The water is cold considering the temperature outside and you shiver as you step further into it. John is right behind you and swears as soon as he’s halfway submerged. “Bloody fucking hell!”

“I know,” you say, goosebumps rising along your arms. You dive under the water in an attempt to force your body to get used to the cold. It’s a strange sensation. You’re submerged in water, but can sense John and picture him as if you’re still looking at him. You don’t think you’ll ever get completely used to this connection. When you resurface, you see John has done the same. He shakes water from his head and wipes his face before reaching for you.

His body is hot in comparison to the coldness around you and you can’t help but cling to him. His mouth finds yours quickly, lips warm despite the droplets of water. You draw back from the kiss after a few seconds. “We’re supposed to be just cooling off,” you smirk.

John’s hands grip your thighs and he forces you to wrap your legs around his waist. “I don’t want to just cool off,” he growls.

“We just had amazing sex a few hours ago,” you say.

“So what’s your point?”

You roll your eyes. “Some making out and a bit of fondling but then that’s it,” you tell him. “We have a job to do and burgers to eat.”

“Spoilsport.”

“Fine, if that’s not good enough for you then no making out at all,” you lower your feet back onto the muddy floor of the lake but John doesn’t let you go.

“Alright fine, deal,” he agrees, leaning in again.

You chuckle and dive into the kiss with enthusiasm, arms coming to rest loosely around his neck. John’s hands are hot on your lower back and you feel one slide down to grip your thigh. You remain that way for a few moments, kissing leisurely while the soft breeze returns to ruffle your wet hair.

You feel something slither around your ankle and you jerk away. “John, something’s touching m--”

Before you can get the rest of the words out, you’re yanked under the water.

Blind panic sets in instantly as whatever has hold of you starts to drag you into deeper water.

John scrambles to grab your hand before it disappears completely underwater. He pulls as hard as he can and you manage to surface briefly for air before your hand slips out of his grasp. The water is cloudy and too dark to see what has you, but the hold on your ankle is ice cold with no trace of human warmth. You flail and kick frantically to try to free yourself, losing the ability to tell which way is up. You can feel yourself running out of air quickly as adrenaline takes over. Your lungs are on fire and you try to hold your breath, but you’ve already inhaled some water accidently.

You manage to turn yourself so you can land a solid kick at whatever is holding you. Your foot connects with something squishy and cold. The hold loosens slightly, but then it becomes tighter than ever. You kick again but this time your heel is stabbed by something sharp. Teeth maybe?

Your body grows hot for a moment and before you can even fathom what’s happening, you feel your fire rune activating. As if on its own, your hand flies out in the direction of your assailant and magical flames shoot through your fingertips, illuminating the area around you.

It’s hideous. Yellows eyes and teeth gleaming in the light of the fire, its body covered with thick slime. It lets you go in surprise and you react without even thinking. It’s like your body isn’t your own. You seize the beast by the throat with your flaming hand and crush it’s windpipe with one quick twitch. Bubbles escape its mouth as it dies and then everything goes dark for you.

You awake in the dirty grass by the lake’s edge, instantly coughing up water. John is leaning over you and by the aching of your chest you can tell he gave you CPR. He helps you roll onto your side as you practically throw up lake water.

“Lola! Lola, say something. Are you alright, love?” John asks worriedly, smoothing your wet hair back from your face.

“Found the answer,” you ground out as you try to sit up. “Lake monster…fucking u-ugly bastard too.”

“Must have been starving to attack in broad daylight,” John says, his mouth drawn into a straight line. He drags your towel from the branch where you left it and drapes it over your shoulders. “Is it dead?”

You nod as you go into another coughing fit. When you find your voice you ask, “What-What did you do to me?”

“I didn’t--”

“John,” you cut him off. “You did something to me. I know you did. What did you do?”

“Just a spell,” John says, pulling the towel tighter around your naked frame.

“Really? ‘Just a spell’?” you inquire. “Would that spell happen to have been a possession one?”

“I did what I had to,” John says. “You were panicking and if I just dove in after you it wouldn’t have helped. Truthfully I wasn’t trying to possess you. I was trying to take control of your rune magic to activate it. The spell just came out more powerful than I intended.”

That’s an understatement for sure. But it’s the spell part that gets you.  

He used dark magic on you. There are no light spells that let you control someone’s magic. Not one that is one-sided at least. The thought is enough to make your skin crawl and you don’t know what to say. John can sense how uncomfortable you are. He can also sense how angry you are. “Let’s get back to Chas,” you say, trying to get to your feet. “He’ll want to know what happened. We’ll just camp out for the night to make sure there are no more and head back first thing in the morning.”

“Lola, stop, you need to sit a bit,” John says, gently forcing you to remain sitting. “Look, I’m sorry alright. I was trying to save you.”

“Just--” you cut off whatever he’s going to say next. “Just--don’t fucking use dark magic on me again. I don’t fucking care if it’ll save my life.”

“But I do,” John says, forcing you to look at him. “If you think that I’m going to not save you when I have the means to, you’re wrong.”

You cup his cheek in return, which makes him look you directly in the eye. “Do not use dark magic on me again. Regardless of the circumstances.”

John wants to argue. You can feel it. You can already hear the words on the tip of his tongue. But you’re fixing him with such an intense look, he purses his lips together and gives a short nod. “Alright, alright,” he says. “No dark arts on you.”

Part of you wants to believe him, but the other part is doubtful. You bury that feeling carefully behind your mental ward so John doesn’t feel it. He shivers and you remember he’s naked too. Your body is still weak with the shakes from what you went through so you can’t stand. Instead you open the towel for him to snuggle in against you. It’s no where near big enough, but it’ll do for the time being.

John’s arm finds your waist and you practically crawl into his lap. He wraps the towel around you both as best he can. “We need to be careful,” you say after a few minutes.

“I know, it was stupid of us to go off like that when we know people have gone missing,” he says. “Bloody amaetur mistake.”

“No, I’m not talking about that,” you say. “Magic wise. We need to be careful. We don’t know the extent of this connection, of what our magic can do. I’m worried about you.”

“You don’t need to worry about me, love,” John assures you. “I know the risks.”

“Do you?” you ask, craning your neck up to look at him. “I know now you do. But in the moment, when something was going wrong, your instinct was to turn to the dark arts. That’s the worrying part.”

“I am who I am, love,” John says. “You knew that going in. You know I dabble in the dark arts and you know I will do what I have to do to get the job done. That hasn’t changed.”

You have no response to him so you choose not to say anything. He’s right. You do know John. You do know what he’s all about. You suppose a foolish part of you wished he would have learned his lesson after the resurrection incident. Hard to say if he has, especially after what just happened. You hear a sound to your left and glance around.

Zed is standing by a clump of trees watching you. Her face is grim and she raises her eyebrow as if to say “I told you”. You sigh heavily. John sees that you’re looking off to the side and glances in that direction. But by then, Zed is gone again.

“What is it?” he asks.

You shake your head slightly before burying your face in his neck. “Nothing,” you say.

**Author's Note:**

> For series updates, teasers and more, follow me on tumblr: ladyfogg.tumblr.com
> 
> For screencaps of John Constantine, follow my sideblog: johnconstantinescreencaps.tumblr.com


End file.
